Sickness not enough
by lebanese
Summary: Is sickness enough to stop Ron from saving Kim?... One Shot Complete....


My first one shot...

disclaimer i don't own anything..but the story

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It all started like a normal day in school, no one knew it was going to be a disaster in a couple of minutes...

Ron was home that day... he was sick... he also never told Kim about his adventure in Japan ...

She knew that he had strength, courage and skill ... but not like what she is going to discouver today...

"Hey girl friend... wheres Ron?" It was Monique ... Kim's female best friend...

"Oh he called sick today ... " Kim responded with a sad voice...

"Poor guy ... you know how he got sick?"

"Some fever... it's not serious but he is burning up... my mom checked him.. she said he has a non-lethal but serious virus... he will be up in a week or so..."

"That's bad..."

"Not for him."

"Huh?"

"eating bueno nacho take out all day... no homework ... n..."

" Ok i get the point... ready for class?"

"Yeh tod..."

Kim was interupted by an earth quake...

"what was that?"

"relax Kim it's just a quake.."

"You don't know how my life is Mon... Wade i need a favor.."

"Name it"

"That quake ... can you ... you know ... see if it is natural or something"

"That's hard Kim it will take abo... done ... that's odd"

"What Wade?"

"That quake wasn't natural ... but i can't detect any device that did that"

"What do you mean?"

"I think it was done by mojo-stuff" (mojo-stuf magic)...

"Comon Wade you don't believe in all that mumbo jumbo right?"

"Well electricity exists yet you can't fell it ... without dieing ofcourse... i think there might be an invisible force that can do that stuff... like those things that sometimes happen with Ron.."

"That's just his dumb luck or dumb skill as he calls it.."

"What things?" Monique spoke up...

"Well... lets see healing fast... lifting a lot of weight... running at high speed ... but all those things only happen when Kim is in trouble...i think he likes you Kim"

"So not... or does he?" (Kim secretly had a crush on Ron that only Monique knew about)

"I don't know girl friend but if he likes you... after hearing those things i don't want to be on his bad side.." Monique said a bit seriously...

"don't be stupid Mon... that's just adrinalin build up or something.."

"Could be..."

Then another quake occured...

"Wade did you track it's source.."

"Yeh... no way.."

"What Wade.."

"Kim it's Monkey Fist..."

"Give me a ride..."

"You don't need one.."

"Why?"

"Because he is out side the school..."

"Oh..."

"STOPPABLE TODAY WE FINISH THIS..." Fist yelled with all his might outsied the school...

All the students went out to see what's going on...

Monkey fist was glowing with a red aura...

Kim took a fighting stance ready for him...

"As much as i like to kill you Possible... iam here for Stoppable..."

"He is sick.."

Monkey fist smiled..." how wonderful"

"Wha..." was the only thing Kim could say before darkness took her..

She woke up... she was in side the gym..'great' she though...

"Kim"

"Huh... what are you all doing here...?" Kim asked all the students in the school..

"Da... Kimmie he captured us because of you..." Bonnie said in an annoyed way..

Meanwhile in thePossibles house Ron stayed there so that Mrs.Possible can always check on him...

Ron was in bed ...high fever and was sweating all over... he jumped up .. 'KP'...

He ignored his body's scream to stay in bed... and got up and dressed in a GI... he knew Monkey fist is involved ... he sensed something strange...

He went down stairs ready to go out...

"Oh no you don't... back to bed with you mister" Kim's mom intersected him...

"It's KP... I need to help her.." Ron replied with an emotionless voice... one that noone knew he had..

"She can take care of her self Ron... you can't in this condition... now back to bed"

Ron had a goofy smile on his face as he stared out side...

Kim's mom wanted to know what he was looking at so she turned around and found nothing... she turned to Ron..

"What are you looking a..." she stopped realizing that Ron wasn't there anymore...

She picked up the spare kimmunicator Kim left at home and dialed Wade..

"Mrs.Possible?"

"Wade can you find Ron?"

"Why?"

"Well he got up and left saying that Kim is in trouble or something.."

"I knew it"

"What?"

"eh... nothing well Kim was captured by Monkey Fist along with the entire school... i think that's what Ron meant.."

"But how did he know?"

"Mumbo jumbo"Wade replied with a smile on his face..

"Mumbo what?"

"Er... compicated... anyways when Ron finishes this he will collaps from exhaustion and from the fever and all.."

"How did he get up in the first place... that fever can put a horse down"

"Well Kim is in danger.."

"I guess that's enough for him" Kim's mom smiled knowing that Ron loved her daughter..

Back at the school..

"Great... now what Possible?" Bonnie asked Kim..

"Well Ron can save us but he is sick..."

"Right the looser can save us.."

"One Ron is not a loser... Two he defeated him before"

"Whatever"

"So what do we do now?" a student asked...

"We wait" Kim anwsered...

"I won't be so kind Possible" Fist told Kim with an evil smirk... " I am not stupid to keep you alive... i will not kill you yet... but i may want to take you out of the way...then i will kill Stoppable.."

"Leave him alone... he is sick... he doesn't pose a threat to you" Kim said defensively

Fist smiled.. "You under estimate the true power of the chosen one"

"Chosen wha.." Kim was interupted by a punsh to her face sending her backwards ... Fist kicked Kim in the stomach throwing her on the floor

"I shall destroy him by breaki..." Monkey Fist was interupted...by Ron

"FIST!" Ron yelled entering the gym after breaking the door...

"Ron?" Kim muttered gasping for air...

"We meet again Stoppable... i was just having a little fun with your friend here"

"If you touch one hair of he..." Ron stopped as he realized the bruises on Kim...

" i already did.. hahaha.."

His laugh was interupted by Ron's kick to his jaw...

"I will kill you yet... MONKEY NINJAS ATTACK!" Monkey fist ordered his faithful servents..

About twenty monkeys launched at Ron...Kim struggeled to help him but she was restrained by a red energy around her...

Ron was fighting a loosing battle until he noticed Kim...'KP'..

He became a fighting frenzy... he blocked all attacks with inhuman speed... every one watched with widened eyes the looser was defeating an army...

Kim was shocked...'he really loves me' she thought as a smile crossed her lips...

He kicked a monkey... delivered a knee to another... kicked one with a butterfly kick sending him to the other side of the gym...

after thirty five seconds all the monkeys were either unconcious or not able to get up...

Ron stood there shooting a death glare at Fist... his body wanted to collaps on the ground... but he refused that... 'not yet' he thought...

"I see i have to do this my self... it is bad that you are not well Stoppable... i hate beating you in your condition... but i will kill you.."

"Bring it on..." Ron responded scaring every one in the gym including Kim...

Monkey Fist glowed red and threw a beam of energy at Ron...

"What the hel.." he was interupted as the beam hit him sending him crashing threw a support column destroying it.. he hit the wall hard...some debree fell from the roof on him...

"Hahaha...Too easy.."

"RON!" Kim yelled tearing...

"Now to kill yo..." Fist's eye's widened along with every one in the gym...

Ron stood up with a blue glow sending debree every where...

"You aren't going to get rid of me that easy..."

"Maybe but i can get rid of her.." Pointing at the shocked Kim...

Fist destroyed an picked up another support column...

"Say good bye"

He swinged it aiming for the helpless Kim on the floor... Kim closed her eyes waiting her doom... it didn't come...

She opened her eyes seeing a sight she couldn't believe unless she saw it with her own eyes...

Every one in the gym gasped...

Ron had caught the column in midair with both hands...Monkey fist stepped back...

"Over my dead body.."Ron said with a cold voice swinging the massive atleast one ton column at Fist...

It connected shattering on impact ... sending Fist through a wall...

The red force field around Kim disappeared... she went for Ron..

"Ron...I..." Kim didn't know how to thank him... she was shocked at what she had just saw...

"Get them out.."

"What?"

"Get them out KP... this is not over yet..."

"Ron you can't fight him with your condition... he can kill you.. i can't l..." she was silenced by Ron's finger on her lips... then he did the un thinkable...he gave her a quick kiss on the lips... Kim was stunned...

"Stoppable..." Fist was up again...

A red sword appeared in his mutated hands...

"Today we finish this..."

Kim was now more scared for Ron.. he was without a weapon... or was he?

With a blue glow the Lotus blade appeared in Ron's hand...

"What the hell?"

"Did you see that?"

"How the hell did he do that?"

all in the gym started asking each other...

Fist shot another beam at Ron... Ron jumped out of the way...

"Prepare to die..." Fist told Ron with Red eyes...

"Come and get it" Ron replied to fist...eyes turning blue...

Kim just looked at those eyes...'since when Ron's eyes were blue...wait shining blue.. could it be that Wade was right... Ron has mumbo jumbo or something'...

Ron and Fist launched at each others... with inhuman speed... Lotus blade versus Energy blade...

"You think you can defeat me pretender..." Fist was winning...

"Once I kill you i will kill that whore myself.." Pinning Ron to the wall..

"You know... i don't think she likes anyone calling her that.." Ron said with a smile..

"Wha.." Fist turned around meeting Kim's fist...

He fell to the ground and jumped up like nothing happened...

"now that hurt me... you will pay " Fist started approaching Kim...

"Hey monty.."

Fist turned around... a blue beam hit him launched form the Lotus blade sending him through the wall to the out side...

Ron got outside followed by everyone...Ron held Fist with one hand... pinned him at the wall... with the Lotus blade to his neck...

"Go ahead and do it Stoppable... i dare you.." Monkey fist told Ron with an evil smirk...

Ron was about to dig the blade in the mutated man's throat..

"Ron don't.." It was Kim...

Several authorities arrived to the sight... Kim's mother has brought them...

"He tried to kill you KP.."

"He didn't succeed... if you kill him... you won't be better.."

Ron let out a breath...and looked at Monkey Fist... the Lotus blade disappeared in a blue flash...

"Try anything like this again and i won't spare your life..." he threw him on the ground infront of the shocked officers...

"Take him.."

Ron fell to the ground...Kim caught him...

he asked her.."Is it over?"

"Yes Ron it is.."

"Can i go back to sleep?" he asked with a goofy smile..

"Yes you can" Kim smiled..

"hey Ron.."

"Yes KP?"

"Do you love me..?"

"Always .. always will"

"I love you too.."

"I know KP..."

"How do you know?"

"It's complicated.."

And he fainted from exhaustion...

Kim and her mother took him back to their home where he could rest there...leaving stunned teachers and students...

"hey mom..."

"Yes Kim?"

"Thanks"

"For what honey?"

"For calling the cops...if you didn't Ron might have killed him.."

"he wouldn't dear... he loves you... you would have convinced him..."

She looked at the sleeping blonde in the guests room.. and smiled... 'That's my Ron... although he will have some explaining to do'...

The End

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it my first one shot... R&R


End file.
